What's On Perry's Mind: Clone Wars
by PS2wizard
Summary: Agent P has been framed! Based on the episode "Cheer up Candace", Perry must find out whose framing him and why?
1. Framed

What's On Perry's Mind: Clone Wars

I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Star Wars. This takes place during "Cheer Up, Candace".

It's a warm, sunny summer day in the Tri-State Area, and Perry the Platypus is eating cereal.

Perry's Mind: I know I shouldn't be doing this but I'm getting sick of that bug food.

Candace: !

As the teenaged Flynn yells, it breaks the cereal bowl. Spilling milk and cereal on Perry.

Perry's Mind: Clean up on aisle four. Well I better get to the hideout before Phineas and Ferb notices the mess.

Perry takes off his secret agent hat and shakes off the milk. Then he walks out to a doghouse where a dog is sleeping. He opens it like a door and when he closes it, the dog awakes. Then he walks past the doors and sits down in his chair awaiting orders from Monogram. As he waits, a falcon with a similar hat as Perry's also known as Agent E and a bulldog with a similar hat appear behind Perry. Major Monogram appears on screen sobbing.

Major monogram: (sobbing) Agent P … Uh, well… due to your … reprehensible behavior over the past few days (sniff) which I can barely believe that even possible from an agent of your caliber, whose been nothing but the best of his field by ….. Oh uh I actually don't know what's so bad about this clip here but …

As Monogram talks there are clips showing Agent P pushing over trash pins, robbing armored trucks, fleeing from the police, and eating cereal.

Major Monogram: We have no choice but to…

Carl: WHY! Why'd you do it?

Monogram: Not know Carl, wait til I'm done here. You are officially discharged. Ok now Carl.

Carl: WHY! Why'd you do it?

Monogram: Cuff him boys

As the two agents handcuff Perry, Perry tricks them into cuffing each other and then he hits an eject button.

Monogram: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Renegade agent on the run.

As Perry makes his escape, many other animal agents follow, including a duck with a chair.

Hope you like and I am working on more. And I knbow tis is just cheap promotion, but 2010 Villains awards forum is in the Phineas and Ferb forum. Look for more of my time that rhymes with –impsons and –otal dram world tour.


	2. The Hunt

I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Star Wars. This takes place during "Cheer Up, Candace".

As Agent P runs for his life, something grabs him.

Perry's Mind: Why does it feel like I'm in a vibrating chair. WAIT A MINUTE!

Suddenly, the kidnapper reveals himself its Agent P…… inky.

Pinky's Mind: Oh there you are Agent P. So watcha doin?

Perry's Mind: Hey Pinky, I'm being framed for crimes I didn't commit.

Pinky's Mind: I know, I saw you yesterday with the flu. You couldn't have done those crimes, why don't you find out who did it while I distract these guys.

Perry's Mind: Thanks, I owe you big time. But how do I get rid of these guys?

?: !

As the piercing screech booms through the echoing corridor, all the animals, especially the ones sensitive ears, start covering their ears.

Perry's Mind: Nice dog whistle, I didn't know we had one that sounds like Candace. Well see ya pinky.

As Perry escapes, Pinky lays on the floor in pain from the scream wondering what made that noise.

Meanwhile, Perry in pet mode walks to the trash can that was kicked over in the video, as a trash collector cleans it up. Just then a man walks up to the trash guy.

Bill: Hey Stan

Stan: Hey Bill how's it goin?

Bill: Good. Did you hear? Someone is hosting some speed date thing.

Stan: Really, maybe I should clean up or put this away first.

Bill: Who cares, that ducky thingy will probably eat it and besides, there are probably people so desperate that they don't mind the smell.

Stan: Eh, okay.

As they run off, Perry puts on his hat and goes toward the trash can.

Perry: I don't know what's more insulting: searching through trash or people calling me a ducky thing.

As Perry approaches the trash can, he pulls out some sort of scanner and scans the foot print that kicked the trash can.

EEEEEEEEEP!

Perry's Mind: Inconclusive? But everything has some sort of DNA on it.

As Perry ponders what it means, a raccoon comes out of the trashcan and spots Perry. As soon has he sees Agent P, the raccoon puts on a spy hat and growls something into a watch.

Agent R: Calling Monogram! Calling Monogram! I have found the fugitive, repeat I have found the…

He is cut off as a trash lid covers the top of the trash can. Perry then drops down and brushes off his hands. The he spots something in the streets.

Perry's Mind: Money? Paper Money? Hey it leads to somewhere. Whoever did this ether is really clumsy or really cheap.

He follows the trail to an alley where the trail stops. Before Perry can examine the area, he hears footsteps, so he jumps into a nearby trashcan. The agents that were following him enter the alley.

Agent E: Are you sure he's here?

Agent C: How should I know? That raccoon told us that Agent P was near a trashcan.

Agent T: Wait, what's that?

As the Agents move closer a being with glowing red eyes comes near. It's a platypus that looks like Perry.

Agent E: Agent P, just come with us and nobody gets….

Suddenly a chair comes out of nowhere and is flung at Agent P's double, which catches the chair.

Agent E:… Hurt.

Then all the agents angrily look at the duck who doesn't have the chair anymore.

Agent D: WHAT? It was getting heavy.

The fake Agent P then throws the chair back at the agents 10 times harder and gets a direct hit knocking them out. The clone then grabs a sack and leaves the alleyway and the agents.

Perry's Mind: What just happened? I wonder where he came from.

As the real Perry leaves the trash can, he sees that the clone carries the sack into none other than Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Perry's Mind: (sarcastically)What a surprise. (normally) Well I guess I better find out why Doofenshmirtz is doing this.

End of Part 2.

Hope you like it


	3. What The Clone?

Meanwhile, Major Monogram is trying to deal with all the agents who suddenly went crazy.

Major Monogram: Agent C stop clawing that couch, Agent R stop going through that trash. CARL, what is with these agents?

Carl: Uh sir, all the agents have gotten temporary amnesia.

Major Monogram: Isn't that a bit cliche. Angent P-inky. What are you doing here

Pinky then gives Monogram some papers. Major Monogram looks confused.

Major Monogram: You want me to judge this photo?

Pinky takes it back and realizes that it's a picture of him in a sailor outfit Isabella made him wear.

Major Monogram: Great Googilly Moogilly, a vet note for 12-hour flu diagnosed to Agent P, and shipping orders of robot parts, a photocopier, and hats. Carl, why weren't I given these?

Carl: Well you told me to get some agents to catch Agent P.

Major Monogram:Oh right. Well we better apologize to Agent P about ... Agent D no not on the computer.

As the computer short circuits, it bursts into flames setting off the sprinklers and the fire alarm. The water and the high pitch siren angers all the agents into going into a frenzy.

Major Monogram: Well this isn't good.

Meanwhile, Perry uses his grappling hook to get into Doofenshmirtz's lair. Suddenly he sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz with and Army of Clones that look like him.

Perry's Mind: I thought he already did a scheme involving clones.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hey fellas, look who decided to make an appearance. You see it occurred I to me that what I should really be doing is fighting fire with fire. And by fire I mean Perry the Platypus and by fire I also mean Perry the Platypus. It occured to me while I was on fire.

Perry's Mind:I told you just because you light yourself on fire, doesn't mean it will be beat your overcooked dinner.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I made a bunch of doppelgangers to discredit and totally destroy you. Behold the Platyrprolypheratoranator.

Perry's Mind: Try saying that 5 times fast.

Then the platypro- the plfbASFD- you know what, the -anator dinged and out came a Perry duplicate which had a hat placed on his head.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Meet Terry the Platypus and say hello to Larry the Platypus, and say Aloha to Jerry the Platypus.

As he introduces the clones their eyes glow red and they become angry, except for the clone named Jerry, who drools, whacks himself with a pipe, and then puts the pipe in his mouth.

Perry's Mind: That's supposed to look like me? That makes me mad. Or that might be the fact that these guys are ruining my reputation and the fact that he didn't even try to think of good names for the clones.

Jerry's Mind: This tastes like a magnet.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: yeah he was the first one out of the batch, but you know he was so cute I couldn't bare to- OW! ow.

As he continues talking, Jerry uses the pipe and hits Doofenshmirtz's knees. Doofenshmirtz then pushes Jerry away, though Jerry hits him again.

:No, no Jerry you do ont hit people you do ont OW! No use your words Jerry. Anyway, all you guys go get him.

Perry's Mind: This should be fun.

As the Perry clones (P-clones) confront the real Perry, Perry grabs a pipe and twirls it around in a cool way and starts bashing the P-clones. Then he polevaults away but the P-clones come. He starts to fight but two P-clone jump on him and then 4 more P-clones tackle him. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Jerry sit in lawn chairs eating popcorn and cheering on the P-clones like its a show.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Jerry: Yeah

Jerry's Mind: I like popcorn!

Then Perry thows back the P-clones and is okay. Jerry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are dissapointed.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Awww.

As Perry continues to hit, whack, and decapitate P-Clone, he pole vaults and lands on the back of Jerry's lawn chair which catapults Jerry towards the -inator.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Jerry?

Jerry's Mind: I'm flying.

Jerry ends up hitting a button on the -inator a sign flashes reverse and starts sucking everything.

Jerry's Mind: Oh no! The vacuum cleaner got me.

As the -inator starts sucking up the robot parts up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shocked and then Perry catapults Doofenshmirtz into the -inator which he gets stuck in.

Perry's Mind: Now you know how my life feels. It sucks.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Wahhhh.

As the sign now says "Danger" and beeps, the -inator clogged with P-clones and Dr. Doofenshmirtz explodes and robot parts scatter thoughout the city.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you Perry the Platypus.

Meanwhile, the agents are preparing to attack Major Monogram and Carl.

Major Monogram: Well it looks like the end.

Carl: (sniff) I'll miss you sir and I can't believe I didn't get a change to use these party favors.

Major Monogram: I know Carl, I'll miss me to.

As Carl and Monogram await their gruesome deaths, some random machinery falls through the roof and knocks out all the agents.

Major Monogram: Carl, what just happened. And why is Agent P all over everyone.

Carl: These are robot parts sir. Nothing to be worried about. EEEEKKK.

Suddenly the agents awake and they shake the water off their fur and salute Major Monogram

Major Monogram: Its a miracle! Well we'd better apologize to Agent P.

As Agent P parachutes his way home, his watch beeps.

Major Monogram: (tearing up) Congratulations Agent P. I knew it couldn't be you causing all that trouble.

Perry's Mind: Now you say that.

Major Monogram: you are officially reinstated.

Carl enter the frame and blows a party favor.

Major Monogram then signs off.

Major Monogram: Well know that's taken care, Carl get changed. Your pants are soaked from the sprinklers.

Carl: Right. The sprinklers. Heh heh.

Back at-

Chorus: (singing) Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Like I said back at-

Chorus: (singing) Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

(Groan) back at DEI, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is crying with Norm next to him.

Norm: What is the matter?

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Jerry is gone!(breaks into tears)

Norm: Oh good, I thought it was because your plan failed.

Doofenshmirtz starts crying even harder.

Norm: Well at least you have me.

Doofenshmirtz starts crying even harder then before.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well at least he's in a better place. (Puts on his retainer) Goob Night Normb.

Later Perry and Pinky enter pet mode in Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

Perry's Mind: Thanks again for the help. How did you know I was in trouble?

Pinky's Mind: Some one tipped me off. Didn't say who they were.

Perry's Mind: Tipped you off? Uh-oh.

Phineas: Bye Candace, hope we helped. Oh there you are Perry.

Isabella: Oh there you are Pinky.

Isabella and Perry Pick up Pinky and perry and carry them home.

Later that night, Pinky is on the computer while Isabella sleeps.

Pinky writes on chatroom as Pink-187 with another member.

Pink-187: Thanks for the tip. But who are you and why did you help.

?: My name is not important. But lets just say that I did it just for myself and not for Perry. no one really matter.

As Pinky ponders what that meant the mysterious other chatter logs off.

THE END?


End file.
